Something Precious
by Angel Kamiya
Summary: Eriol and Tomoyo look for something important that Sakura has lost.


Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.  
Something Precious  
By Angel Kamiya

Sakura started waking up from her dream that night. After she opened her eyes, she looked around the apartment and saw that she was alone. She must have fallen asleep while watching the movie with Syaoran, the television was still on. Sakura sat up wondering where her boyfriend was. When she raised her arm, she froze when she noticed something was missing.

The silver bracelet that she had been wearing was gone.

"Hoeee?!" Sakura exclaimed, horrified.

There was the sound of a door opening.

Syaoran quickly rushed into the living room, already searching for any signs of danger. There didn't seem to be anything wrong. He turned to look back at the young girl with auburn hair and emerald eyes.

"What is it Sakura?"

"It's gone! My mom's bracelet is gone!" Sakura cried, dropping to the floor to hunt for it.

Syaoran quickly went to help Sakura. The two of them began moving through the entire apartment.

"Are you sure that you had on you when we got back?"

"I'm positive! Where... where could it be?"

They spent the next few minutes looking together. But they weren't able to find it. Sakura felt her eyes watering, thinking about how stupid she had been. Sakura cried loudly, feeling like her heart had been ripped out of her chest. She realized that the most important item in her life, the bracelet that had belonged to her mother, was gone. It had been given to her as gift when she had been very little, and she had promised herself that she would never lose it.

Syaoran picked himself off the floor, staring at Sakura. The girl looked devastated. As he stood there, he tried to comfort her by putting his right hand against side of her face.

"It'll be okay. I'll get it back I swear!" Syaroan exclaimed, determined. "Get some rest."

Sakura nodded, sitting back on the couch. As she put her head down she felt her eyes closing. It had been a long day, but her boyfriend would continue with his search while she got some sleep.

----

Tomoyo had been searching for over an hour now with Syaoran. She had been called over when he realized he couldn't find Sakura's item by himself. They had looked for a really long time but it still hadn't been found. Tomoyo was beginning to think the bracelet had completely disappeared.

There was a knock at the door which made her stop what she was doing. Tomoyo quickly went over to get it. After she opened the door, she saw that it was the other person that Syaoran had called for help that night.

The boy standing outside wore a black hat along with his blue magician's robe.

"Hello," Eriol said, looking very sleepy. "Do you know how late it is?"

"Thank god you are here!" Syaoran yelled, running to where his two friends were standing.

Eriol walked into the apartment.

"What do you want? You told me it was an emergency..." Eriol muttered, glaring at Syaoran.

"Well... Sakura lost her bracelet," Syaoran answered. "We need your help to find it."

"You called me over from England just for _that_? Do you know how hard it is for me to do a teleporting spell in the middle of the night, after waking up?"

"Will you help or not?" Syaoran snapped.

"Fine. You owe me one," Eriol uttered. "What does the bracelet look like?"

After Eriol heard the description from Syaoran, it took him a few minutes to prepare the location spell. Eriol held out the Clow Key in his hand, transforming it into a long staff. Eriol started saying a long incantation.

There was a light that surrounded him.

After a few seconds, Eriol opened his eyes and walked over to the couch where Sakura was sleeping. Eriol reached under it and took out the small bracelet. Before Eriol could say a word, Syaoran quickly took the jewelry from his hand.

"Sakura! I found it!" Syaoran exclaimed.

Sakura quickly opened her eyes.

"Syaoran-kun! Thank you!" Sakura cried, tears in her eyes.

Sakura leapt forward, giving her boyfriend the biggest hug that she had ever given him. The two of them crashed onto the floor. She was so happy that she started to kiss Syaoran over and over on the mouth.

"Don't I get a kiss from a pretty girl too?" Eriol whispered, making a face. "I _did_ do all the work "

Tomoyo leaned forward and kissed Eriol on the cheek. She had decided to do that the moment he had finished speaking. When she stepped away, she smiled at him.

Eriol was very surprised, not to mention a little speechless. It looked like he had gotten his kiss from a pretty girl after all. He felt his face getting warm.

"Thanks Eriol-kun," Tomoyo grinned.

"Maybe Sakura should lose her bracelet more often," Eriol replied.

----

I hope you liked this story, Please Review.


End file.
